


before you appeared

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Natasha had never wanted her soulmate.(Part 2 of 3)





	before you appeared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefinitelyNotScott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/gifts).



Natasha saw the words of her soulmark on her wrist for about two minutes before one of the guards in the Red Room scooped her up. Minutes later, she was being held down as doctors burned the writing off her wrist as she screamed and sobbed in pain.

She was three years old.

She hadn’t known English then, but when the prickling on her wrist started, she had stared in fascination as the lines came to life, curving and looping to spell out something she couldn’t yet read.

When she was six years old, she had a dream about that moment. Later that day, she stole a pencil and a piece of scrap paper from the office of one of the Red Room directors and sketched out what she remembered. She tucked it into a metal case and buried it outside when they were on a training exercise so no one else could find it.

When she was nineteen and escaping the Red Room, she stopped to unbury it. The little metal case was rusted over and the note inside was fragile and fading. But for the first time, she had an idea of what it said: “Well, that’s rude!”

She scrunched the piece of paper up in her hand and left it on the ground, throwing the little metal case as far as she could. A voice in her head told her she should never have looked. After all, she had been trained her whole life that attachments were bad and soulmates were worse. Most of the girls who did find their soulmates had been forced to kill them.

Besides, love was a useless emotion and soulmates were too.

Natasha had been glad, when she joined SHIELD, that none of the agents she met —or worse, none of her marks — had ever uttered the words that had once appeared on her wrist. She often hoped that maybe erasing the words had erased the connection.

But then Thor introduced her to Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis.

“Natasha, this is Darcy,” Thor said to her. 

Natasha turned to look at the girl in the bright purple dress with the huge smile.

“Okay,” she said.

“Well, that’s rude!” Darcy replied, and Natasha froze.

_This couldn’t be happening._


End file.
